


Elf Captain Becomes Best Friend with Snake God, You'll Never Guess What Happens Next

by Kepler_16b



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Art, Eyes, Fanart, Gen, Underwater, critmas treat, mermaid if you squint, spooky snake wife, uk'o'toa adjacent, underwater fun, what's that knife for avantika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kepler_16b/pseuds/Kepler_16b
Summary: she becomes a snake monster mermaid, that's what happens
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2020





	Elf Captain Becomes Best Friend with Snake God, You'll Never Guess What Happens Next

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enemytosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/gifts).



> Part 3 of my Critmas assignments!!
> 
> Prompts: SHE. I would love anything with my queen, but some ideas to help get you started should you need them:
> 
> -pre-stream adventure seeking the Cloven Crystals with or without Vandren  
> -some downtime moments on the Squall Eater while travelling with TM9  
> -seduction AU where Beau’s offer to seduce her was the one TM9 went with
> 
> I simply need MORE Avantika in my life, please.

Hello, I still cannot get art to work so here is link --> [she's sleepin with the fishes now](https://www.dropbox.com/s/bsisqdne5ojxbpp/circus%202.png?dl=0)


End file.
